This invention is related to wrenches used to apply helical spring type wire connectors commonly known as Wing Nuts or Wire Nuts, and more particularly to wrenches for wire connectors that are used with power tools.
Spring loaded fasteners are used in electrical work to connect wires together. These fasteners have a conical shape and have either flanges or ribs that a worker can grip while the connector is applied. These devices are a big improvement over solder and tape splices and come in a variety of sizes. Spring loaded wire connectors have one major problem, however, their size tends to cause hand cramps and muscle fatigue after repeated installations. Proper connection torque is also difficult to achieve when many wires are connected together. To alleviate these difficulties, connector wrenches have been developed to make using the devices easier, and to ensure that all connections are properly torqued. One example of this type of wrench is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,948, which discloses a wrench having an oblong head piece that has an opening sized to fit a typical wing type connector. A handle extends from the opposite end of the headpiece from the connector opening. The handle has a ratchet to allow the entire headpiece to rotate around the connector axis while the connector also rotates, thereby tightening the connector onto the wire. This device has several problems. First, the handle is offset from the opening, which makes the device awkward to use. Further, it is hard to obtain proper leverage to make a tight connection because of the thin handle.
Other devices include a small wrench device that is designed to accommodate two different sized connectors. This device is ovoid in shape, and has two connector receptacles placed side-by-side in the base. This device is small and must be held by the fingers, much like a wire connector. This device, therefore, will cause the same hand cramps with repeated use as do the connectors. Also, its small size makes it difficult to obtain good leverage to make solid connections when used on heavy gauge wires.
Another device is simply a screwdriver that has a hole drilled in its base that is sized to fit a connector. Although this device has some advantages over the others, is also has a metal blade extending from the opposite end. This produces a potential safety problem if the device is used around live electrical circuits. Also the blade could cause injury when the device is being used. The latter devices are produced by Ideal Industries, Incorporated, Sycamore, Ill. All of these devices are intended to be used manually. The present invention is a device that is intended for use with power tools such as power screw drivers or variable speed drills.